Storm and Brook
by TARDIS-Genesis
Summary: A lot of crossovers. slight yaoi are Yami/Yugi Joey/Seto and Marik/Malik.  no lemon.
1. The Beginning

Storm and Brook

Storm: Storm Blue everything: hair, eyes. Hair is in a bat wing shape. Powers? It's a secret! But when mad run. Oh and when she screams cover your ears!

Brook: pale blue eyes, hair. Hair is just barely touching the floor. Powers? Secret!

Disclaimer: TARDIS-Genesis does not own-

Storm: What are you doing?

Brook: Leave the Disclaimer alone.

Disclaimer: Thank you Brook. As I was saying:

TARDIS-Genesis does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Warriors, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds, Percy Jackson, White Collar, Leverage, Red Pyramid, Bleach, Maximum Ride, Final Fantasy, the Five Ancestors or Teen

Titans. They belong to their respective owners.

Storm: That many people are in this?

Disclaimer: Yep.

_Italics is mind link_

**Bold is sensing emotions.**

(Storms POV) (It sometimes changes in story)

"Brook!" I said.

"What Storm?" Brook said calmly.

"I'm bored," I whined.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"WHY? It's too big, too lonely, and finally too SILENT!

Oh I know I'll bring people in!"

"Yes bring them in." a creepy voice whispered.

_Brook cover your ears a creepy voice just said-_

_I know what the voice said._

Brook covered her ears.

Then I screamed a blood-curdling scream.

The owner to the voice fell out of the ceiling….wait the ceiling?

"Brook get behind me!" I said unsheathing my sword.

I walked over to the man, fire in my eyes turning them blood red.

I kicked him so I could see his face.

"Brook it's just Mansex," I said cautiously.

"Yami?" I asked.

"Yami" she agreed.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Warriors, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds, Percy Jackson, White Collar, Leverage, Red Pyramid, Bleach, Maximum Ride, Final Fantasy, the Five Ancestors, and Teen

Titans!" I yelled.

They all appeared.

"Superior!" yelled puppy oops I mean Saïx.

"STOP!" Brook yelled.

"Thanks," I said.

A shadow raced across the ground to me. Sora was chasing her.

"NO SORA! STOP!"

He did stop but so did everything else. So I used this time to tie Sora to a chair.

Then I realized what had happened. I stopped time.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Time started up again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD KRONOS!" I roared.

"Why is Sora tied to a chair?" Kingdom Hearts people asked.

"Keyblade maker." I whispered.

Saria appeared.

"DEMONS! I WILL NOT GO BACK!"

I sucked in breath.

"Oh crap. Cover your ears!"

"Why?" asked Sora stupidly.

"DO YOU WANT INTERNAL BLEEDING?"

"No," said Sora again.

"Then cover your bloody ears!"

I screamed as I rose in the air, my form switching between my Reaper form and my angel and demon form.

"SLUMBER'S FINAL JUDGEMENT!" I yelled summoning my Ultima Keyblade.

A supernova went through the room.

I started to fall from 50 feet in the air.

"Max, Catch-"

"No," I yelled.

I concentrated and transformed to my angel/demon form. I flew down on my single demon wing and my single angel wing. I concentrated and transformed back.

"Rose, Martha….. BYE!" I said summoning a portal to the Never-ending Pit of….fangirls and fanboys.

I smiled and then fell unconscious.

Next on Storm and Brook:

Where are they? Who are Storm and Brook? What is Storm? Why is she unconscious? What was that shadow?

Tell me if you want me to write more. Or put you in. Because I have 6 pages to put on my computer.

Name:

Description:

Power(optional):

Attitude:

Read & Review please!


	2. The World in Her Heart

Storm and Brook

Storm: Storm Blue everything: hair, eyes. Hair is in a bat wing shape. Powers? Can change forms, screams give internal bleeding.

Brook: pale blue eyes, hair. Hair is just barely touching the floor. Powers? Secret!

Disclaimer: TARDIS-Genesis does not own-

Storm: You're doing it again?

Brook: Disclaimer has to do it every chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes I do. As I was saying:

TARDIS-Genesis does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Warriors, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds, Percy Jackson, White Collar, Leverage, Red Pyramid, Bleach, Maximum Ride, Final Fantasy, the Five Ancestors or Teen Titans. They belong to their respective owners.

Disclaimer: Yep.

_Italics is mind link_

**Bold is sensing emotions.**

The World in Her Heart

(Brook's POV)

I walked over to Storm, picked her up and put her in the chair she that needed. Her chair became a bed, I then move her left hand on to the right side of her chest.

"Why are you doing that?" came a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"S-seth?" I stammered.

"You know me?" he asked.

"I'm doing this…. Well you'll see," I said ignoring his second question.

I put Storm's left hand in a brace that connected to the TV. It immediately moved her hand to touch the TV.

"EVERYONE! QUIET! Thank you now watch," I said pressing 2 buttons.

One turned the TV on, the other made the TV go to the ceiling. The TV flashed on.

Storm was there with Lady Arceus and Lady Artemis and a man with bloody armour on, his back was to us.

"Where is that?" asked Axel.

The man started to turn but Storm stopped him.

"They do not know. Leave," she begged.

The man nodded and left.

"Princess, Lady Arceus and Lady Artemis," a messenger came in.

"Yes?" Storm answered.

"Two young men wish to see you, they're names are Kose (A.N. Two things: One Storm and Brook are not Mary sues or based off of me, and two: Kose is pronounced: Co-si) and Lee," the messenger replied.

"W-what?" Storm stammered.

"Send them in," commanded Lady Artemis.

The messenger nodded. The two men known as Kose and Lee walked in.

"Why do they look like Storm?" asked Ichigo.

"Cause they do Carrot-top. They are-" I started.

"Brook I will tell them MYSELF," Storm said.

"-brothers," I finished ignoring Storm, knowing that she would never tell them.

"Where is this, Axel? This is the world of Angels," Storm said.

"They fight a never ending battle," I said.

"Who is?" asked The Doctor.

"All of you," the same man from before came into view.

He took off his helmet. And Bakura had to ask:

"Why does he look like me?"

"They don't know?"

"Do you know what happened 2 years ago?"

"We woke up and everyone was gone,"

"Except my two children," said Storm.

"What?" asked the Riku Replica.

(Namine's POV)

Just then a girl with pure violet hair in a violet dress. She saw the Riku Replica and her hair went pure black and her eyes went blood red, her dress changed to black and red armour and a nightmarish Keyblade appeared in her hand.

She screamed, "Sleep in a eternal nightmare!"

And charged at the Riku Replica pointing the Keyblade at his forehead. Vexen stepped in front of him and put up a shield of ice. Surprisingly it stopped her attack.

"Why did you save me, old man?" spat the Riku Replica.

"VIOLET! CHANGE BACK _NOW_!" screamed Storm.

Until next time:

The World in Her Heart Part 2

**-**Read & Review please!


End file.
